Harry Potter Good Samaritan or Evil Overlord
by Underscore1990
Summary: A short fic covering Harry's life if he acted like a kid and if he had all the issues related to mal-treatment. A light hearted look upon the Harry Potter Universe.


Harry Potter Good Samaritan or Evil Over Lord?

AN: Just something short I decided to put up, if anyone wants to continue it go for it, just leave a review, or credit it to me. Anyone want to beta?

Chapter 1: First Year -Diagon Alley

Harry Potter was born at the death of the seventh month and due to some drunk fraud seer he was destined to be followed by death. At the same time another seer, one who was a fraud but managed to go into trances and create prophecies which were generally harmful to the world was in fact at that moment creating another prophecy, one that left the fate of the world up to chance. A prophecy so sensitive that it would have been a class A secret in the muggle world, however in the wizarding world it had been overheard by Harry Potter's arch nemesis's follower in a pub, unfortunately for the self same Harry, his future grandfatherly figure forced the follower back to his master to continue his vindictive grudge against a childhood enemy.

As surely as the sun rising Harry Potter awoke like clock work at the screeching of his aunt, he had endured a lot in his short life, he had seen the cruelty that was humanity and unknown to all he had vowed to change humanity. Well as soon as he got he told himself, when he was big and strong like superman, when he had the web slinging prowess of Spiderman and then he could be the masked avenger, the caped crusader, the dark knight, he would change the world he was sure of that. However he at that moment in the relative darkness of the cupboard under the stairs and the silence it provided, well the sounds of Dudley's bowel movements aside, he smiled at the thoughts that flew through his head, he took another vow, someday he said, someday.

It was then that he felt the cement dust following into his hair and over his shoulders, his uncle a rather generously proportioned man was walking down the stairs. He had always wandered how the stairs had stood his Uncle's weight. Magic he had reasoned, was the only way before reconsidering and began looking at the cold hard sciences so liberally applied in modern society , to an eleven year old the world was full of wonder, yet to someone who had seen the disappointments of humanity he had become a cynic of miracles, the child nay adult nay the in between forced to grow up before his time, the thing was ready for the hard world, his relatives had prepared him to be an orphan too be rescued, but the wheels of fate had given in return the cynic, the critic, the creator and embracer of cool cold hard logic. Harry Potter was ready to enter the wizarding world, or so they thought.

Life at the Dursley's was hard but he knew no other, Harry smiled at a passer-by, a man in a purple top hat, Harry laughed at the man as he hurried away without a flicker of recognition, he had missed the lightening shaped scar, well so would most people since a rather obvious fringe covered the scar quite well, he laughed at the odd clothes that the man was wearing, a man dressed in a dress, he knew that the Scottish wore kilts but as he thought to himself, men in dresses, didn't that man know that in the late 20th century that men wore pants. It was then that he repressed a shudder a man in a dress, cooties were obviously real, not the lies that Dudley made up.

Harry continued walking with Hagrid a giant in a giant moleskin coat. A man that Harry thought should make an appearance in the Guinness Book of records, if not for his height, for intolerable language skills, then again as Harry reasoned to himself from the little he had heard about the wizarding world from Hagrid, the world itself was a replica of 14th century feudal Europe with a dash of 18th century England, the differed respect shown by giant towards the headmaster were signs of that. Harry watched closely as the giant tapped his pink umbrella against the brick wall behind a shabby pub, one that seemed invisible to the muggles who rushed past the forgotten building. Yet as he watched Hagrid he desperately wished that he could get a different coloured umbrella to cast magic with, he did not need the teasing would endure walking around privet drive carrying a pink umbrella.

Gold, Gold and Gold as far as the eye could see, that was his vault, Hagrid seemed slightly pale from the sight while Harry face lit up in joy. A face that was discouraged by mothers everywhere, a grand conspiracy, unfortunately for the conspiracy Harry was an orphan and as such the conspirators could not get him. However like every shrewd boy should, he took a sidelong glance at his goblin companion, the goblin was gob smacked, gripshoe, grimsmook, something like that was its name Harry thought. Harry decided there and then that it was time to buy what he had always wanted – a triple choc chip ice cream sundae quintically coated in chocolate and vanilla flavouring.

Diagon alley was a rather large street however it was the distinct lack of Umbrellas that Harry saw, that caused him to be queasy. Although maybe it had something to do with the bright spring sunshine, after the gloominess of the Gringott tunnels. Harry continued with his internal monologue as he observed his surroundings. No one was carrying a frilly umbrella, like the one that Hagrid displayed rather proudly. Maybe it was only the students and the expelled that carried umbrellas, Harry thought to himself something to keep Wizards from becoming to full of themselves, since with power came great responsibility.

It was not until Harry came upon Olivanders' finest wand makers since some god forsaken century, that Harry realised his internal blunder, wands gave wizard's their magic, not magical umbrellas like Hagrid or Mary Poppins. The inside of the shop was dark and gloomy, it contained within high dusty shelves as though untouched in centuries. On these shelves stood wooden boxes that Harry presumed contained wands, although maybe it was like muggle stores, that he had visited with his aunt and cousin where video games kept locked up while the cases stood on display.

"Good morning young man, what can I do for you today?" a creepy voice whispered from the shadows. Regardless to say, Harry jumped at the voice , while gathering his courage to turn around and face the man that had spoken in such an eerie way.

"I need a wand," responded Harry his voice catching in his throat as he stuttered to the extremely old man, he was old Harry thought to himself, he must be over 300 years old like that sign said, he couldn't believe that wizards could leave that long, how his internal monologue questioned, hadn't he seen that nice old man down his street die from old age or that was what the paramedics called it when they came to look for that man.

"Curious," the old man muttered hoping evidently to catch a reaction from the downtrodden boy before him and failing as the boy was glowing with the happiness of his new wand. So he continued "I remember every wand I sell Mr Potter, and that wand you hold is a brother to the one that gave you that scar, he did great but terrible things and I expect we will see great things from you Mr Potter."

Harry did not respond to Olivander as he smiled at the man politely and walked out of the shop, his face marred with anxiety at Olivander knowing his name, then again mind reading must be common in the wizarding world he thought, before his face began splitting into a giant grin as he imagined the embarrassment that he could put Dudley through. The pain the humiliation he had suffered throughout his short and naïve life could be returned tenfold.

"Harry you can't buy that its not on your list," Hagrid said for the tenth time as Harry again picked up 10,000 curses for your enemies and placed it in his basket.

"Its my money and I beat a Dark Lord, have you done that?" replied Harry his iron tight defence rolling of his tongue. Hagrid unfortunately could not respond to Harry, the time he had been allocated to guide Harry back into the wizarding world was almost up, now he had to give Harry his magical ticket and return with Dumbledore's request.

September the 31st rolled around slowly, and as Harry uncle had dropped him of at Grand Central station, Harry was in a conundrum. He did not know how to get on to the platform. However having experienced the quirks of the wizarding world first hand, Harry approached the brick wall between the platforms and pushed through, finding on the other side a giant scarlet steam train the Hogwarts express.

A/N:

Okay I've gotten this far, I might write more later but my offer still stands anyone who wants to continue this go for it. I'll be concentrating on my other story, and I won't get that out until November until then its on hiatus. Sorry. Anyone who wants to be a beta for that one please leave a message and I'll get back to you.

Remember if anyone continues this you have to keep the child Harry theme going because I got annoyed by all the 11 year old Harry's acting like 18-19 year olds. Please remember Harry has been self reliant most of his life and he won't be trusting of anyone really quickly, so build up on any friendships slowly not the quick best friend stuff, that is common on this site, so thats what will happen when I continue writing this. So until then I bid you adieu.


End file.
